Bloody Snow
by Alabastaphoenix
Summary: YuBa


Es war wie in einem Traum.

_Einem schönen Traum_, befand Yuriy während er sich zwischen die trauernde Menschenmenge hindurch stahl, bis er endlich einen relativ guten Blick auf das neu ausgehobene Grab im frischen Dezemberschnee werfen konnte.  
Der aus Mahagoni gefertigte Sarg war bedeckt mit Grabbeigaben, unter den vielen Blumensträußen fanden sich auch persönliche Gegenstände des Verstorbenen.  
Yuriy betrachtete die zerbrochene Schwertklinge, die unter roten Rosen hervor blitzte.  
Die Menschen um ihn herum nahmen von ihm keine Notiz, für sie war er nur ein Fremder, der neugierig war. Keine Bedrohung für Leib und Leben und doch... wenn sie gewusst hätten wer er war, sie hätten nicht gezögert ihn zu töten.  
_Seltsam_, dachte der Rothaarige und schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch. Er stieß eine weiße Atemwolke aus und strich fast zärtlich unter dem langen Mantel über die Klinge seines Schwertes. Er hatte noch nie etwas für Schusswaffen übrig gehabt, Schwerter waren edel und rein, oder verflucht - wie seines - zumindest erzählte man sich das. Es gierte nach Blut, genauso wie seine Seele.

Blut und Rache.

Voltaire Hiwatari war einer der gefürchtetsten Untergrund-Bosse in Moskau. Sein Haus war eine Festung. Er umgab sich selbst hier, auf dem Begräbnis seines Enkelsohnes mit Dutzenden sehr gut bewaffneter und hervorragender ausgebildeter Männer. Viele von ihnen waren einst Kollegen gewesen, aber Yuriy stand schon lange nicht mehr in den Diensten Voltaires.  
Auch wenn er nun hier war, der alte Mann war ein außergewöhnlich schwer zu treffendes Ziel, doch der plötzliche Tod seines geliebten wie auch verhassten Enkels hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Er hatte einen guten Mann verloren, auch wenn Kai beschlossen hatte, gegen ihn zu arbeiten und ihn zu sabotieren.  
Der Hiwatari Clan war schon immer ein sehr intriganter Haufen gewesen, aber das war ihm, Yuriy nichts Neues. Er selbst hatte oft erlebt wie Kai seine Freunde und ihn hintergangen hatte. Immer darauf erpicht seine eigenen Ziele stets zu erreichen, egal wie hoch der Preis dafür war, oder wie viele darunter leiden mussten.  
Doch diesmal war der Preis zu hoch gewesen, er hatte mit dem Leben bezahlt.  
Yuriy erschauderte kurz, seine Gedanken drifteten zurück und plötzlich war er wieder drei oder vier Jahre alt. Er erinnerte sich an einen sonnigen Tag, am Schwarzen Meer. Mit Freunden hatte er im körnigen Sand gespielt, seine ständigen Begleiter, Teddy, Barabus, Molly und Spart. Einmal hatte sich Barnabus beschwert, weil seine Pfoten feucht wurden im seichten Uferwasser. Er versprach dem Plüschtier, es am Abend ans Fenster zu setzen, damit er trocknen konnte. Drückte ihn an sich und sagte ihm das er ihn lieb hatte, bis eine Welle über sie hinweg schwappte und sie völlig durchnässte.  
Als er beschloss reinzugehen und weil seine Mutter nach ihm rief, erschrak er, als ein durchdringendes Geräusch zu hören war. Es hörte sich wahrhaft schrecklich an. Und der darauf folgende Schrei ließ ihm schier das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Erschrocken ließ er Barnabus und die anderen ins Wasser fallen und rannte... und rannte...

_Seltsam_, wiederholte er den Gedanken, den an diesem Tag hatte sich sein Leben für immer verändert. Er hatte seine Freunde, seine Familie und seine Kindheit am selben Tag verloren. Er konnte sich an jedes Detail erinnern. Aber er konnte nicht sagen welche Farbe der Himmel hatte. Außer das es sicher nicht so weiß und grau wie heute war.  
Er blickte empor und blinzelte als die Schneeflocken auf sein Gesicht trafen, sofort schmolzen und hinunterliefen. Den Blick sinkend bemerkte er, das die meisten Menschen schon gegangen waren, nur die engsten Familienmitglieder waren übrig geblieben um sich im Stillen und in Ruhe zu verabschieden.

Auf Yuriys plörtlichen Angriff waren sie nicht vorbereitet.

Für ihn schien die Zeit in Zeitlupe zu vergehen. Ein Schritt, das zurückschlagen des Mantels, das aus der Scheide ziehen des Schwertes, das aufblitzen der silbrigen Klinge und das leise  
Surren, als die Klinge die Luft durchschnitt.  
Selbst das voranstürmen und den mächtigen Satz den er zurücklegte und im selben Moment die fassungslosen und unvorbereiteten Blicke der Bodyguards die in den Schnee fielen, während ihr Blut den reine weißen Schnee Rot verfärbte.  
Er agierte völlig unerwartet und erbarmungslos. Mit einer Präzession, um die ihn sogar ein Samurai beneidet hätte.  
Außerdem ließ er es sich die 50.000 Rubel nicht entgehen, die er für die Liquidierung der Wachmänner als Bonus versprochen bekam. Aber viel wichtiger war, ganz gleich wie vehement ein Kampf ausfiel, oder wie viel Geld im Spiel war, er verletzte niemals Unschuldige.  
So blieb als einzige Überlebende eine junge Frau mit ihren drei Kindern übrig, die verzweifelt die Toten ansah und bittere Tränen weinte.  
Yuriy betrachtete sie still, während über die Schwertklinge Blut in den Schnee tropfte.

Blutiger Schnee...

Er wusste nicht warum er zurück gekommen war. Auf den Tag genau war ein Jahr vergangen, als er das letzte Mal hier stand - direkt vor dem Grab eines ehemaligen Freundes und Totfeindes. Yuriy wusste nur, das er es nicht mehr länger in New York ausgehalten hatte. Die belebte Metropole war nichts im vergleich zum kühlen, geheimnisvollen Moskau. Hier war sein Zuhause. Hier lebten und starben Freunde und er fragte sich im Stillen, ob es nicht vielleicht das beste war, wenn er auch unter den Toten lebte, ihnen Gesellschaft leistete.  
Er seufzte leicht.

Niemals hat man seine Ruhe, außer man war tot...

Eigentlich wollte er hier nur stehen und in Ruhe nachdenken, warum er eigentlich wieder hier war, aber die zwei Beamten der Polizei, die sich vergeblich im Gestrüpp zu verstecken versuchten, hatte er längst bemerkt. Nur wussten diese es noch nicht.

„Was macht er da? Er steht schon seit Stunden nur so da."  
Sein Kollege sah ihn schief von der Seite an. „Vielleicht bereut er."  
„Der doch nicht. Nach allem was ich über den Kerl gehört habe, kennt er dieses Gefühl nicht", entgegnete der Andere und zog seine Waffe aus dem Halfter. „Wahrscheinlich kennt er gar keine Gefühle. Aber das sollte uns nicht von unserer Arbeit abhalten. Gehen wir. Eine bessere Chance kriegen wir nicht."  
„Bist du dir sicher?", der Jüngere zögerte und legte die Hand auf den Griff seiner eigenen Waffe. Er erntete nur einen weiteren schiefen Blick. „Hast du Fracksausen?"  
„Du etwa nicht? Der Kerl ist ein Monster!"  
Sein älterer Kollege und Freund trat aus dem Versteck hervor und ging auf den stillen Russen zu. „Polizei. Nehmen Sie die Hände aus den Taschen und drehen sie sich langsam um."

Yuriy erwachte aus seiner Starre und drehte sich um, etwas in ihm meldete sich leise, aber eindringlich zu Worte. Er hatte schon so lange kein frisches Blut mehr über die scharfe Klingen laufen sehen...  
„Wie sie wünschen."  
„Yuriy Ivanow..."  
„Ja."  
Offenbar schienen die Beamten etwas bemerkt zu haben, den sie wurden vorsichtiger und lauerten, die Waffen bereit haltend.  
Da der ältere Polizist nichts mehr sagte, sprang sein Kollege ein, bevor sie sich völlig blamierten. Aber der Mann vor ihnen wirkte wirklich mehr als bedrohlich, auch wenn er nichts anderes tat, als nur dazustehen.  
„Ich... äh... wir möchten, dass Sie uns aufs Revier begleiten. Wir hätten, äh, ein paar Fragen an Sie..."

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später, fand sich Yuriy auf dem hiesigen Polizeirevier wieder, umringt von einigen übellaunigen Beamten und einem zerknitterten fetten, nicht minder schlecht gelaunten Chief, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ und auch ohne große Einleitung auf den Punkt kam. „Würden Sie uns sagen, wo sie gestern gegen 22:00 Uhr waren?"  
Yuriy musterte ihn kurz. „Würden sie mir sagen warum sie das wissen wollen?"  
Einer der Männer die ihn hierhergebracht hatten, zog aus einer Akte ein Foto hervor und reichte es ihm. „Hier. Wir glauben, sie kannten die kürzlich verstorbenen Frau auf diesem Foto."  
In der Tat. Yuriy betrachtete das Bild kurz. Er erinnerte sich an das Begräbnis.  
„Ja... und nein... Sie hat versucht mich zu töten, oder besser gesagt, sie schickte Leute, um es zu tun. Ich bin ihr nie begegnet", flunkerte er ein wenig, denn die Herr Beamten mussten nicht wissen, das sie sich auf der Begräbnisfeier mit tödlichen Ende gesehen hatten. Und er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, das sie auf die Idee kommen würde sich zu rächen. Doch vergeblich. Das Foto war Beweis genug, das sie wie ihr Mann daran gescheitert war, und dabei war sie nicht mal deswegen gestorben, sondern bei einem schweren Verkehrsunfall. Yuriy erinnerte sich an den Zeitungsartikel, den er vor einigen Tagen gelesen hatte.

**Junge Mutter und ihre drei Kinder bei schwerem Autounfall gestorben.**

Er löste seinen Blick vom Bild. „Ergo, habe ich sie nicht ermordet."  
Die Polizisten tauschten untereinander skeptische Blicke aus. Vermutlich hatten sie geglaubt, dass er den Wagen sabotiert hätte, oder sonstwie diesen Unfall provoziert hatte. Bei seiner Skrupellosigkeit wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nicht verwunderlich wenn man ihm dieses unterstellte.  
„Sie verzeihen, wenn wir etwas skeptisch sind. Manche Leute behaupten nämlich, sie seien ein Killer. Der alleine in New York 30 Menschen ermordet hat, und sie nur noch wegen Formfehlern von der New Yorker Polizei noch nicht eingesperrt wurden und deswegen noch auf freiem Fuß sind." Der Chief machte eine bedeutsame Pause und fuhr fort: „Und nun tauchen Sie vor einigen Tagen ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Moskau auf und jemand, mit dem Sie eine Rechnung offen haben, stirbt."  
Yuriy warf das Foto auf den Tisch und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich wohne im Ritz Carlton. Irgendwann gegen 22:00 Uhr rief ich den Zimmerservice. Das Filet war zu lange gebraten. Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen?"

Der Chief warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Nur eine, verspüren sie so etwas wie Reue bei all dem Leid, das Sie angerichtet haben?"  
Auf diese Frage antwortete der Rothaarige mit Schweigen und verließ das Revier.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Yuriy die alte Villa betrat. Sie gehörte einst Voltaire, der sie dann seinem Enkel unfreiwillig vermacht hatte und ihm somit den nötigen Boden gab, seine eigenen Pläne und Rachegelüste auszuleben. Es war das sicherste Gebäude Moskaus. Wachen und Kontrollen an jedem Eingang. Angeblich hatten sogar Zimmer Wachmänner.  
Yuriy grübelte darüber nach, warum er sie hätten töten sollen - außer aus Rache natürlich. Da er aber erst einen Tag später, nach dem Vorfall, in Moskau eingetroffen war, konnte er es nicht gewesen sein. Er musste es schließlich am besten wissen.  
Es betraf ihn nicht mehr, trotzdem wollte er jetzt wissen, wer ihm diese Arbeit abgenommen hatte. Er schlenderte durch den Eingangsbereich der Villa, in dem sich Sicherheitsbeamte und Polizisten unterhielten. Sie nahmen keine Notiz von ihm.  
Er stieg die Treppen hinauf und sah sich in den oberen Bereichen um und hier fielen die getöteten Wachmänner auf. Einige lagen auf dem Boden, oder lehnten sitzend an den Wänden.  
Er folgte der Spur von Toten und Blut bis er in einen dunklen Raum trat. Sofort fiel ihm - abgesehen von der Dunkelheit - auf, das dieser Raum nur so vor Bosheit zu vibrieren schien. Das ganze Zimmer war erfüllt von Hass.  
Und die toten Männer, es wirkte wie ein Akt der Vergeltung. Yuriy hatte das Gefühl nicht alleine hier zu sein, obwohl sonst keine Person in diesem Raum war, geschweige den einer lebenden Seele in dieser Ebene.  
Je länger er diese Aura spürte und den Geruch des Blutes in der Nase hatte, desto mehr schien sein Blut zu brodeln. Jede Faser in ihm schrie gierig nach Kampf und Blut. Er konnte dagegen nichts tun, es war ein Teil von ihm. Und bevor er den Verstand verlieren konnte, verließ er das Zimmer durch die Glastür die nach draußen auf eine Dachterrasse führte.

Nachdem die Flure mit Toten halb zugepflastert waren, hatte Yuriy erwartet hier draußen noch mehr Tote zu sehen, doch es war ganz und gar nicht so. Die Terrasse war leer, abgesehen von einem kleinen Tisch und drei Stühlen die darum standen, einigen Pflanzenkübeln und Spielsachen, die wohl den Kindern gehört hatten. Es sah so aus, als wäre die Familie nur kurz weggegangen, doch sie würden nie wieder zurück kommen. Er war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, nur nicht auf solch einen krassen Unterschied und auf den scheinbaren Geist vor ihm, der ihn streng ansah.

Voltaire.

„Ihr seid ein toter Mann", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken, während er ungläubig auf die Gestalt Voltaire Hiwatari starrte.  
„Ach", antwortete Voltaire, „nach so langer Zeit, ist das Alles, was dir einfällt?"  
„Aber ihr seid ein toter Mann, Voltaire. Ihr seid vor einem Jahr gestorben", entgegnete Yuriy immer noch ungläubig. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Augen gerieben.  
Voltaire verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen Stock und sah ihn aus stechenden Augen an. „Und du bist ein verlogenes, hinterhältiges Stück Abschaum. Aber reibe ich dir das unter die Nase?" Mit diesen Worten hob der alte Mann den Gehstock leicht, worauf Yuriy unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich. „Ich möchte nicht mit Euch kämpfen."  
„Dennoch ziehst du deine Waffe. Du bist so launenhaft wie eh und je. Nun komm, hol dir deine Prügel...", bemerkte Voltaire und schwank herausfordernd den Stock.  
Yuriy blickte auf seine rechte Hand die tatsächlich das Schwert hielt. Er hatte es völlig automatisch unter dem Mantel hervorgezogen. Und er war wirklich launenhaft, den plötzlich brodelte die Lust - die Kampflust - verführerisch unter seiner Haut. „Mit Vergnügen...", erwiderte Yuriy und stürzte sich auf den tot Geglaubten.

Voltaire verhöhnte ihn und parierte seine Schwerthiebe mit Leichtigkeit.  
„Sieh dich an, wie du grinst und den Augenblick genießt. Wie ein Süchtiger. Deine Blutgier vergiftet deinen Verstand..." Zusammen stolperten sie auf den kleinen Pool zu, und Yuriys Angriffe wurden immer rasender. „Ist dir überhaupt bewusst, warum du hier bist?", schrie Voltaire ihn fast an, als er in die Knie ging. Triumphierend baute der Rothaarige sich über ihn auf, bereit zuzuschlagen und den alten Mann endlich und endgültig zu vernichten. Seine Antwort fiel auch dementsprechend aus: „Um Euch nochmals zu töten."  
Voltaires Blick hatte sich gesenkt, vermutlich hatte er sich mit seinem Ende endlich abgefunden, mutmaßte Yuriy und lauschte kurz.  
„Ich gebe zu, deine Rachelust verleiht dir enorme Stärke. Zu viel Kraft macht einen aber unvorsichtig... und somit..." Eine Hand schnellte vor und da Yuriy in seinem Hochmut breitbeinig über ihm stand, war der Griff in seine Weichteile das leichteste um ihn abzulenken. Aufjaulend krümmte der Rothaarige sich zusammen, worauf Voltaire ihm das Schwert aus der Hand schlug, mit einem Kinnhaken nachsetzte und Yuriy zu Boden beförderte.  
„...auch verwundbar für Gegenangriffe. In Zukunft respektiere das Alter!", endete Voltair und sah ihn streng von oben herab an.  
Yuriy lag am Boden und sah wütend auf. „Ihr wagt es?", schrie er, doch wusste er, das er Recht hatte und fragte sich, warum er es erst so weit hatte kommen lassen. Er blickte sich nach seinem Schwert um, und als er wieder aufsah war der alte Voltaire verschwunden.  
Noch nicht wirklich sicher, ob er gerade einem Geist begegnet war, oder nicht, raffte Yuriy sich wieder auf, ging zu seinem Schwert, nahm es auf und steckte es zurück in die Scheide unter dem Mantel.

Es war noch nicht so lange her, da war er einer von Voltaires besten Schülern gewesen. Man hatte ihn gelehrt wie man kämpfte. Man hatte ihm Disziplin regelrecht rein geprügelt. Er fragte sich, wenn er nicht tot war, was dachte er dann nun über ihn.  
Man hatte es ihm beigebracht, wie man tötet und zwar so, das die Betroffenen auch wirklich tot waren.  
Er hatte ihn offenkundig endtäuscht und nun würde er ihm folgen, um es wieder gutzumachen. Diesmal würde Voltaire nicht überleben. Er verließ das Gebäude und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Ein weiteres Zusammentreffen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, als Yuriy zwei Wurfmesser mit der Hand auffing, die ihn eigentlich tödlich hätten treffen sollen. Manchmal zahlte es sich einfach aus, vorsichtig zu sein. Eine Regel die man bei Voltaire Hiwatari auch dringendst einhalten sollte. Trotzdem konnte Yuriy es sich nicht verkneifen zu grinsen. „Was bitte sollte das den bezwecken?" Er ließ die Messer achtlos zu Boden fallen.  
„Das verschafft mir Zeit", erklärte Voltaire und umkreiste ihn achtsam.  
„Zeit, Gaspadin ist etwas, das Ihr nicht mehr habt."  
Voltaire blieb stehen. „Hör endlich auf mich so zu nennen, es entehrt mich. Du bist ein Monster. Und es wird Zeit, dass du es selbst erkennst."  
Mit einem für sein Alter erstaunlich schnellen Angriff, packte Voltaire Yuriy und schleuderte ihn ans Ufer eines nahe liegenden Teiches. Erschrocken vom eigenen Spiegelbild starrte Yuriy in die silberne Wasserfläche und verstand. Voltaire hatte Recht. Auch wenn er zum großen Teil selbst Mitschuld daran trug, was aus ihm geworden war. Yuriy stand auf und klopfte den Schnee von seinen Sachen.

Der Alte war schon wieder verschwunden.

Er hatte ihn hierher geführt und alleine zurück gelassen, an diesem Ort, an dem er seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war. In der Nähe war eine alte Kirche, die früher einmal mit zu BioVolt gehört hatte. Es war der einzige Ort zurzeit, an dem er wieder zu sich finden konnte.  
Yuriy ging zielstrebig auf den alten Eingang zu, neben dem ein heruntergekommener Bettler saß. Was er zu ihm sagte, überraschte Yuriy ein wenig. „Halt ein. Du bist unrein. Kennst du denn die Regeln nicht?"  
Doch, das tat er. Es war völlig egal ob Tempel, Kirche oder andere heilige Orte, man musste rein sein, um diese betreten zu dürfen. Rein, in soweit, das Körper und Geist wieder eins waren. Doch Yuriy war zur Zeit im Ungleichgewicht und das war offenbar so offensichtlich, dass es sogar ein armer Bettler bemerkte.  
Yuriy drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Teich. Die Oberfläche war nicht zugefroren, offenbar lief von irgendwo eine Wärmequelle zu diesem. Er sah sich nicht um, und hätte sich auch so um niemanden gekümmert. Er musste wieder klarer werden, die Rachelust und Blutlust würde ihn ansonsten früher oder später wie Kai Hiwatari in die Arme des Todes treiben.  
Der Mantel landete als erstes im Schnee, Yuriy kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, knöpfte das Hemd auf und zog sich die restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus. Die Minusgrade machten ihm nichts aus, die kleine Gänsehaut wurde einfach ignoriert und so stieg Yuriy nackt in den Teich, bis zu den Knien, schließlich bis zur Hüfte und immer weiter bis das silbrige Wasser über seinen Kopf zusammenschlug.  
Das kühle Wasser wusch die Zweifel und Ketten der Täuschungen fort, reinigte ihn von Qual, dem Bedauern und dem Leiden...  
Bis er wieder eins war.

Diesmal ließ ihn der Bettler ungehindert und schweigend in die Kirche eintreten.  
Sofort spürte Yuriy das alles um ihn herum anders war. Anders als vorher. Er fühlte sich besser.  
Er stieß die schwere Holztür auf und trat in den dahinter liegenden Raum und prompt schlug ihm einer für eine Kirche ungewöhnlicher Geruch entgegen. Kein Weihrauch, nicht einmal der typische Geruch von abgebrannten Kerzen.  
Seine Eingeweide zogen sich sofort zusammen, etwas in ihm rebellierte heftigst. Der Hass kehrte zurück... die Blutlust erwachte erneut. Er hatte das Bedürfnis umzudrehen und den Mann vor der Tür zu töten. Er musste diesem Verlangen einfach nachgeben...

„Ähem, entschuldigen sie bitte..."  
Yuriy schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah auf. Eine junge Frau war nach ihm in die Kirche getreten und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen. Er hatte den Weg versperrte, da die Bänke sehr eng standen und der Gang dazwischen sehr schmal war, war es nur möglich einzeln hindurchzugehen. Er trat in eine der Bankreihen und ließ sie hindurch. Das dringende Bedürfnis zu töten war mit einem mal verflogen. Verwirrt faste er sich an die Schläfe und sah ihr nach.

Am Altar ging sie an der Betbank auf die Knie und sprach leise und doch deutlich hörbar.  
„Mein Liebster. Ich hoffe du kannst mich hören. Ich weiß ich sagte, ich würde stark sein, aber ich..." sie schluchzte und Yuriy blieb einfach stehen und lauschte ihr. Warum konnte er nicht sagen.  
„...ich weiß nicht ob... ob ich es alleine schaffe. Es ist...", wieder war ein Schluchzen zu vernehmen. „so Furchtbar... und... und schwer... und die Kinder geben sich solche Mühe... tapfer zu sein... aber... es ist ist einfach nicht dasselbe... du fehlst uns so sehr."  
Yuriy hatte ein Deja vué Gefühl, zumindest hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, das die Frau dort vorne, eine andere war. Dieselbe die er vorhin auf dem Foto gesehen hatte. Dieselbe die vor einigen Tagen bei einem Unfall gestorben war. Hatte sie vielleicht auch so um ihren Mann getrauert? Hier, an diesem Ort?  
Wurde er langsam verrückt?  
Den offenbar sah er überall Geister von Getöteten und Verstorbenen. Erst Voltaire, dann diese Frau. Wen auch noch Kai aus seinem Grabe stieg und ihn aufsuchte, wäre er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt sich in seinem Wahnsinn selbst zu richten.

_Ja, genau_, dachte er. _Vielleicht wollen sie sich alle an mir rächen und treiben mich erst in den Wahnsinn bis ich Selbstmord begehe._

Natürlich war das völlig absurd, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, als der Bettler vor ihm stand und ihn ansah. „Ich hatte schon begonnen, dich aufzugebene, Junge. Aber noch besteht Hoffnung."  
Yuriy stellte eine völlig blödsinnige Frage, aber es war die einzige die ihm gerade einfiel. „Bin ich tot?"  
Der Bettler lachte leicht. „Nun... nicht so tot wie ich, aber..."

Die alte Kirchentür wurde erneut geöffnet und die zwei Polizisten, die ihn am Nachmittag aufs Revier gebracht hatten kamen herein. Der Jüngere sah sich unsicher um. „Denkst du, er ist hier rein?"  
„Es gibt nicht viele Leute, auf die die Beschreibung eines Schwert schwingenden Irren, der von Dächern springt und Sachen in die Luft jagt passt. Pass bloß auf. Es war auf jeden Fall dieser Ivanow." Zusammen gingen die Beamten zum Altar. Yuriy hatten sie nicht gesehen, da dieser sich gerade noch in eine Ecke gequetscht hatte, eine alte Säule bot ihm extra Schutz. Der Bettler saß auf der Bank und schien zu beten.  
Am Altar fragten die Männer die junge Frau aus, die leicht verstört wirkte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Ma'am, aber haben sie in den letzten Minuten jemanden hier gesehen?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Tut mir Leid."  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Jüngere besorgt. „Der Kerl ist im Blutrausch."

Yuriy blinzelte verwirrt. Wovon sprachen die da eigentlich?

Der Ältere überlegte. „Vielleicht hat er Herrn Balkov gar nicht ermordet. Vielleicht war auch der Unfall reiner Zufall. Und das er in der Stadt war, als noch jemand ermordet wurde. Vielleicht war alles nur Zufall. Trotzdem, wir müssen mit ihm reden."  
„Hm", der andere nickte kurz, „sag mal, spürst du das auch?"  
„Ja. Ich dachte, es wäre nur Einbildung, aber irgendetwas hält mich fest. Wie... Schnüre..."

Yuriy hatte die ganze Zeit gelauscht und blickte angestrengt aus seinem Versteck, als in der Luft plötzlich kurze Lichtreflexe zu sehen waren, die wie auf Silberfäden entlang flossen.  
Es waren dünne Drähte und diese Idioten waren direkt in eine Falle gelaufen.  
Er wußte nicht warum, aber mit einem Aufschrei löste Yuriy sich aus seinem Versteck und stürmte über die Bänke, während jemand die Drähte anzog und die Polizisten eingeschnürt wie sie waren, jeden einzelnen der scharfen Schlaufen ins Fleisch schneiden spürten. Verzweifelt wandten sie sich, was es nur schlimmer machte.  
Yuriy warf kurz einen Blick in die Runde und sah oben über der alten Orgel einen Schatten, der die Fäden, Beziehungsweise Drähte in den Händen hielt.  
Plötzlich schien dieser nachzulassen und lockerte die Drähte, worauf die Polizisten sich verletzte, aber noch am Leben sich befreien konnten und aus der Kirche flüchteten, statt sich um den Täter zu kümmern, doch ein erneuter Blick nach oben sagte Yuriy, das die Gestalt schon verschwunden war.

Nach diesen verstörenden Ereignissen beschloss Yuriy, nachdem er die Kirche hinter sich gelassen hatte, sich um das zu kümmern warum er eigentlich hierher gekommen war.  
Vor einigen Tagen hatte man ihn als Auftragskiller angeheuert und heute wollte er sich seinen neuen Auftragsgeber vorstellen.  
Yuriy schlenderte durch die Stadt, auf dem Weg zum Haus der Kuznetsovs. Dabei grübelte er ein wenig über die Dinge nach die sich heute alle ereignet hatten.  
Voltaire kannte ihn gut. Insgeheim aber fragte er sich, warum er ihn hierhergeführt hatte. Es war als wäre er im Reich der Toten gelandet. Und er hatte immer angenommen, dass es nicht wirklich existierte. Und dass, falls es existierte, es aussähe wie Dantes Inferno und nicht wie ein billiger Hollywood-Abklatsch einer Vorhölle.  
Und alle die Leute um ihn herum die er gesehen hatte - waren es vielleicht doch Geister, die aus verschiedenen Zeiten und Orten gekommen waren aber alle eines gemeinsam hatte: sie waren noch nicht bereit, zu ihren letzten Ruhestätten aufzubrechen. Es war also wahrscheinlich, das Voltaire deswegen noch hier war und festsaß. Aber vielleicht war er auch aus freien Stücken noch hier.  
Oder es lag daran, das er sein Leben verkürzt hat, und noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen musste.  
Vielleicht um ihm die Folgen seines Handelns aufzuzeigen, im Diesseits wie im Jenseits.  
Und so wie sich die Dinge zurzeit entwickelten, schien eine ganz bestimmte Person ein ganz besonderes Interesse an ihm zu haben. Aber später würde er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen, denn er stand bereits an der verglasten Tür des Kuznetsov Anwesens.

Kurze Zeit später, nachdem der Butler ihn hereingelassen hatte, wartete er in der kleinen Eingangshalle, bis ein mittelgroßer älterer Mann zu ihm kam.  
„Mister Kuznetsov", vermutete Yuriy, „es ist mir ein Vergnügen ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin hier als ihr bescheidener Diener."  
„Ah, Yuriy Ivanow. Es freut mich endlich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sie wurden mir von Mister Voltaire wärmstens empfohlen. Wie ich höre, hat man sie auch in allerlei Kampfkünsten vortrefflich unterwiesen. Ich hoffe, meine Familie kann von ihren Fertigkeiten profitieren..."

Während Mister Kuznetsov weiterredete, überkam Yuriy erneut das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Da es allerdings äußerst unhöflich gewesen wäre, den prüfenden Blick seines neuen Auftragsgebers nicht zu erwidern, konnte er nur aus dem Augenwinkel einen raschen Blick zur Treppe erhaschen.  
Tatsächlich. Bryan lehnte am Treppengeländer und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Offenbar empfand er immer noch etwas für ihn...

Bryan...

Yuriy blinzelte kurz und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Mister Kuznetsov, der gerade zum Ende kam. „...so wie Sie von unserer Großzügigkeit. Seien Sie willkommen, Mister Ivanow. Möge unsere Zukunft ebenso lang wie erträglich sein."  
Plötzlich hatte Yuriy ein schlechtes Gefühl, hätte er vorher gewusst, welchen Schaden er auch dieser Familie bringen würde. Oder welche er seinem alten Freund Bryan bringen würde. Er hätte wahrscheinlich niemals einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt.  
Yuriys Blick glitt diesmal all zu deutlich zur Treppe, wo Bryan gerade nach oben ging.  
Mister Kuznetsov bemerkt diese natürlich sofort. „Interessante Gefühlsregungen... allerdings ein wenig spät dafür, finden Sie nicht."  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht..." versuchte Yuriy zu erklären, doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Mister Kuznetsov auf ihn gespuckt. Mit einem angewiderten Blick wandte er sich ab und ging. Damit war gesagt was er von Yuriy hielt und wo dieser für ihn stand.

Schließlich löste Yuriy sich aus seiner Starre und beschloss auch nach oben zu gehen und nach Bryan zu schauen. Dabei beschäftigte er sich mit dem Plan den er verfolgte...  
Während er die Stufen hinaufstieg glaubte er an seine Rechtschaffenheit. Er hielt sich für Ehrenhaft. Doch eigentlich war er ein kompletter Narr.  
Er sollte das Vertrauen der Familie Kuznetsov gewinnen. Er sollte ihr Fahrer, ihr Leibwächter und schließlich ihr Attentäter werden... um mehr über ihre Geschäfte zu erfahren und seinen Vorgesetzten in New York darüber zu informieren.  
Er tat nur seine Arbeit.  
Irgendwann hatte er Voltaire und seiner Truppe den Rücken gekehrt, war nach New York übergesiedelt und war in den Dienst eines manischen Multimilliardärs mit Hang zum Okkulten getreten. Er verdiente dreimal mehr als er jemals bei Voltaire bekommen hätte, da war es dann auch nicht schwer, davon abzusehen wie verrückt sein neuer Auftragsgeber war.  
Bryan hatte ihn oft in New York besucht und ihm dort auch da erste Mal offenbart was er für ihn fühlte. Yuriy erklärte ihm damals, das er wie ein Bruder für ihn war und er seine Gefühle nicht erwidern könne.

Yuriy blieb vor Bryans Zimmertür stehen.

Doch der junge Russe blieb hartnäckig... bis er seine Gefühle endlich erwiderte.  
Unglücklicherweise ging seine Interesse an seinem Leben und seinem Wohlergehen etwas zu weit und Yuriys Arbeitgeber verlangte, dass er der Beziehung ein Ende bereitete.  
Und Yuriy gehorchte.  
Das tat er immer.

Er öffnete die Tür und ging ins Zimmer. „Hallo Bryan."

Angesprochener saß auf seinem Bett, hatte die Beine angezogen und den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt. Er sah auf und setzte sich gerade hin. „Yuriy?" Etwas ungläubig klang die Feststellung des gleichaltrigen Russen. Und den Redeschwall der auf Yuriy zukam, war für ihn völlig ungewohnt. „Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich so lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du lebst jetzt in New York, oder so." Bryan sah den schweigenden Rothaarigen aufmerksam an, erwartete irgendeine Gefühlsregung. „Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte er leise und blickte auf seine Füße. Er hatte nicht vergessen das Yuriy ihn alleine gelassen hatte und die Freude des Wiedersehens war auch schon wieder verflogen.

„Bryan... verzeih mir wegen...", versuchte Yuriy sich zu entschuldigen, ging zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Bryan traurig war und Trübsal blies.  
„Pschh... nein. Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir sind zusammen, nur das zählt", erwiderte Bryan und sah ihn direkt in die eisblauen Augen. Yuriy wagte nicht zu blinzeln, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und machte einen gewaltigen Fehler. „Nein! Wir müssen darüber reden."  
Bryan schien langsam wütend zu werden. „Und ich sagte, ich will nicht darüber reden. Verdammt!" Mit diesen Worten kletterte er vom Bett und funkelte Yuriy böse an. „Jetzt hast du schon wieder den Augenblick ruiniert. Was wir mal hatten, war perfekt, Yuriy. Perfekt! PERFEKT!", steigerte sich der Russe in seine Wut hinein und schleuderte mit einer Handbewegung die Tischlampe vom Nachttisch. Damit war Bryan Wutausbruch aber noch nicht vorbei. „Ich tat alles für dich, Yuriy. Und du hast es wieder ruiniert!"  
Yuriy sah Bryan an und bemerkte an dessen Händen rote Streifen, an jedem Finger jeweils zwei...

„Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Mich deiner Feinde annehmen. Dich näher zu mir bringen..."

...und er erinnerte sich an den Schatten in der Kirche und die feinen Drähte. Die Morde, die man irrtümlicherweise ihm unterschieben wollte. Jetzt erkannte er endlich die treibende Kraft hinter allem.

Enttäuschung, Aussichtslosigkeit und Einsamkeit... durch die verlorene Liebe und den Verlust aller Hoffnung und Aussicht darauf. Ein Leben das nicht mehr lebenswert war, durch den Verlust eben jener Dinge.  
Alles mündete in Hass... und alles richtete sich jetzt gegen ihn.  
Denn er, Yuriy Ivanow war die Ursache von Leid... Hoffnungslosigkeit... Schmerz und Tod.

Bryan steigerte sich in seine Wut, wollte Vergeltung üben. Und er ließ ihn gewähren.  
Bryan stürzte sich in rasender Wut auf ihn, die silbrigen Drähten durchschnitten die Luft - er war bereit ihn zu töten.  
Yuriy ließ ihn auf sich zukommen, seine Hand schob sich langsam unter den Mantel und legte sich auf den Griff seiner Klinge.

Yuriy war völlig ruhig, als der Racheengel auf ihn zustürmte.

**Ende...?**


End file.
